


Please

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient words set the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : Master Hilary challenged me to write a POV piece showing arousal without actually using that word (or any related words) — based on a similar challenge that she'd seen elsewhere. This is the result. Many thanks to Hilary for the challenge and the quick beta! I can't help tweaking, so any mistakes in the final draft are my own. Latin translations are rendered in English at the end.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER** : George Lucas owns all things Star Wars; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I'm a bit foggy on when this was written, though I'm guessing somewhere between 2002-2004.

~ * ~ * ~

His gaze is heated; I can practically feel it boring into the side of my face, down my body. But I ignore him. I have documents to go over, procedures to consider. We'll be dealing with a volatile situation on Rimus Prime, and any mistakes could cost the Republic far more than mere convenient trade routes. Inhaling deeply, I allow myself to sink into the Senate proposal, line after tedious line weaving a carefully constructed, carefully disguised ultimatum — one I must present to the Riman government in less than forty-eight hours.

" _Facis animum meum cantare_."

The softly spoken words make me smile, but do not deter me from my task. My fondness for ancient languages will not be my undoing. Not tonight.

I know he's grinning. I can feel it, even from across the room with my back turned to him, just as I can practically feel the heat that radiates from his body. Where was I? Yes, the proposal.

" _Animus meus es_."

The words are accompanied by the sound of rustling fabric. He's getting up, approaching quietly. I can sense his slow, confident swagger and the twinkle in his beautiful eyes as he watches me for signs of surrender.

" _Animus meus es_ ," he repeats in a whisper as he draws near, lowering himself until his lips almost touch the outer shell of my left ear. " _Animus meus es, mi amor_."

The ripple of his breath causes me to shudder. He knows I love this melodic language, its ancient syllables rolling smoothly from the speaker's tongue. It enchants me each time I hear it. Clever, clever padawan...

Focus. The Rimans. Bad situation. Setting my jaw, I turn my thoughts back to the task at hand.

" _Si te tango, mi amor, complebo_."

It's not working. I won't let it. Why is it so hot in here?

" _Te requiro tangere..._ "

No. Don't you dare, padawan mine.

" _Sis_?"

No.

" _Sis_?" Softer than a whisper this time, making my heart race.

My eyes close in rapture as his finger touches me, caressing my cheek with a feather-light touch. He's smiling. Again. And I am lost. " _Sic..._ "

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~

_  
**Facis animum meum cantare**  
_ = You make my soul sing  
 _  
**Animus meus es**  
_ = You are my soul  
 _  
**Animus meus es, mi amor**  
_ = You are my soul, my love  
 _  
**Si te tango, mi amor, complebo**  
_ = If I touch you, my love, I will be complete  
 _  
**Te requiro tangere**  
_ = I desire to touch you  
 _  
**Sis**  
_ = Please  
 _  
**Sic**  
_ = Yes 


End file.
